Fine
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Who knew one word could ruin a 5 year relationship? Everyone thought it could happen, but no one knew it would 2003 verse.
1. Fine

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Fine" Raph's voice was thick and tough as the short and stuffy word left his lips. Leo's eyes narrowed on the tall dark green turtle in front of him.

"Fine" Leo whispered back hurt as he never thought the word would leave his lips. Raph and Leo both stared at each other before Raph grunted turning around he walked out the door. Mikey and Don both threw each other worried glances before nodding at each other. Don ran after Raph while Mikey followed Leo into the kitchen.

"Leo! Hey, Leo please slow down!" Mikey called quietly as Leo immediately ran to the kitchen, and started to grabbed things from cabinets and stuff.

"I didn't cook" Leo tried to chuckled but came out as a dry huff. Mikey walked by Leo and watched as he began to open packs and mix things together. "What would you like to eat?" Leo turn to his head to Mikey and smiled gently. Mikey held a sad glint in his eyes as he reached forward to wipe the tears away.

"Leo" Mikey whispered as Leo dropped his head and bite into his lip. Leo slowly stopped mixing and set the spoon down and slowly slide down to the floor, Mikey following shortly. "Leo, please don't cry" Mikey said as Leo buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow out, Mikey frowned and dropped his head he hated seeing his brother cry especially his older brother. He was alway so strong and proud and calm, and to see him break down just hurt his heart. Bringing himself closing to his crying brother he rested his head on Leo's trembling shoulders and brought his arms around Leo. Pulling him close, he rubbed his cheek against Leo's stained ones, wishing he could make this whole situation better.

"Raph! Raph wait, Raph! stop." Don had been calling to Raph for the last 2 minutes as the hot head marched around the garage and was looking for his helmet. Which by the Don has been holding for quite some time. Finally when Raph found Don's voice mildly annoying did he turn and snare out a _WHAT._ Don's sudden demanding voice caught in his throat. He's seen Raphangry many times but never like _this_. This was someone new someone they never knew about and Don felt terrified. His eyes held anger, hurt, discouragement, abuse, and hatred, they look like they belonged to a murder. Don took a deep breath and found his voice,

"Raph please come in and fix this you both messed up why don't you-"

"No! Don i'm not going back in there!" Raph shouted back anger filled to the brink in his voice.

"Raph please just try to calm down and then come back and fix this whole mess" Don pleaded Raph shook his head and growled he walked to Don. Don felt himself take a step back every step Raph took towards him, until his back hit the door. Raph towered over him with a blank face but murderous eyes, reaching forward Raph took his helmet and glared at Don.

"I am fixing this mess by finishing" Raph snacthed the helmet out of Don's shaking trembling hands and made his way to the motorcycle and drove out leaving smoke in his wake. Don dropped his head and rubbed his face with his right hand while his left went to grab the table to keep him up on his two feet.

 _What the hell was going on?_


	2. It hurts

They haven't talked to each other in 6 days.

Not even glancing at each other. they both just stayed with their younger brothers. Raph stayed with don but not long, he stays for 5 minutes and then leaves to hang with Casey. Leo chills with Mikey doing everything Leo would normally declined.

And not only did it hurt not to see the young married couple not talk to each other, but also everything thing that they did do together, they don't even think about anymore.

As hours turned into Days and Day into weeks, they both began to change, Raph become more violent and harsh only saying short answer response, while Leo became quite to one word or none at all he would either stay in his room or in the dojo never seen elsewhere for long time.

"I'm going out with Casey" Raph shouted as he walked pasted Leo and Mikey who sat on the couch watching TV. Leo curled into himself as he heard Raph walk right behind him and out the door. Leo even stopped lecturing Raph when he left early and came home late.

But Leo and raph weren't the ones who were more hurt by this, but Mikey and Don.


	3. Operation Rekindle Love Is A GO!

"Are they still not talking to each to other?" April asked as she took a sip of her tea. Don and Mikey looked out the corner of their eyes and then back to her then shook their heads. April signed and dropped her head, she heard about them arguing and stop talking to each other but never this long.

"April please help us" Mikey whispered as he dropped his head. Don looked out the corner of his eye and moved his hand slowly to intertwine with Mikey's. "We don't know what to do" Mikey voice held desperation, hurt, and fear. April set her drink down and stood up to walk around her coffee table and sat right by Mikey and rubbed his shell slowly.

"Mikey, hey it's gonna be ok" April smiled when Mikey leaned more into her touch.

"April, i'm so terrified what if they leave and just forget about us, and then wha? what happens then" Mikey whispered and his hand clenched Don's tightly. Don frowned and leaning his head on Mikey's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Is there anything you can do April?" Don asked as he buried his face in the crook of Mikey's neck. April pressed her lips in a thin line. Could she? she's never ran into this problem with Casey, there has been a couple of time she was mad at him she didn't talk to him but not for 2 weeks!.

"You know what, I have 2 tickets to the bahamas and I want the both of you to go" April said as she stood up and walked out the living room and into her room. Mikey and Don both raised their head and raised an eyebrow at her, What was she planning?

"April, no that's fin-" Don sentence was cut short when April suddenly walked in with two ticket in her hand and waved them around.

"Shut up, apparently those idiots need help finding their love again, and I will help them! with you two outta the way, their is no set back on what they can, should, and _will_ do" April said as she walked and placed both of them in Don's hands. Don and Mikey both looked at each other and smile softly.

"Thanks April" Mikey said as he jumped up and hugged her tightly. April smiled and hugged him back.

"The plane leaves at 2:00 in the morning so be bright and early ok?" April said as Mikey pulled back practically jumping up and down. Don smiled as he stood up.

"We will, and that's a perfect time both Leo and Raph will be asleep at the time" Don agreed . Mikey, April, and Don all nodded and put one of their hands in the middle.

"We got this...this is just a minor bump in the road" April said Mikey nodded

"And soon those idiots will be back in each others arms kissing and hugging" Mikey added, Don smirked

"And we can finally have some peace instead of having two older brother around all the time" Don nodded as Mikey giggled and blushed.

"Operation Rekindle Love is a GO!" all three of them sang at one time.


	4. Day 1

" _Raph~" Leo groaned and bit into his lips as Raph's hands roamed from his upper body to his lower waist. Leo kept his hands on Raph's chest as he lifted himself off or Raph and slap back on causing a new rush of pleasure through him. Raph groaned and threw his head back as he released a grunted churr, Leo knew how to ride. And he never let Raph down when he got on top._

" _Raph! ah~! i-i'm go-go nna!" Leo churned out as he quickened his pace causing Raph to grip Leo's waist tighter leaving marks on his leaf green skin._

" _No, problem" Raph smirked then he slammed Leo down hard and he sat up so that the both of them were touching, Leo's erection trapped between them, the two plastron rubbing together furiously. Leo blushed when both of them made eye contact as Raph's hands then lifted Leo up and Slammed him back down hard making the pace slow and steady, making Raph hit all the places he didn't hit before. It all felt so good~_

" _Raph, I'm cumming!" Leo cried out suddenly launching himself on top of Raph bring them both down on top of each other. Leo shuddered and shook as his orgasim stirked through his body, biting Raph's neck to keep from screaming out loud. Raph groaned and held onto Leo around his waist as he rode out his orgaism and releasing a deep low churr as he came in Leo. They both stayed like that Leo holding onto Raph like his life line, and Raph slowly began rubbing Leo's shelll._

" _I missed this" Leo whispered in Raph's ear, Raph nodded and brought Leo closer into his chest. He missed this too, but he couldn't tell Leo not after what happened._

" _Leo, I-"_

"Raph! wake up sleepy head! you slept through the whole day!" Raph woke up to the sound of a door being slammed open and yelling loudly, groaning as he turned to his side only to feeling something out of it's 'home'. Groaning he sat up and lifted the covers to find 'little Raph' up and ready, but no one to play with. Signing he got from the bed and made his way to his bathroom. After stripping and turning on the shower, Raph stood naked in the shower as he left the warm water palets touch his skin and run down his body. Yeah? so fucking what he still has dreams of him and Leo still going at. Even if Leo made a huge fucking mistake, that he could never ever _fucking_ forgive.

"Raph get your lazy butt up!" Raph snapped outta his thoughts when he hear his room door being pounded on. Turning off the water and grabbing a tower he stepped out of the bathroom, and straight to his room door.

"What?" he growled out but instead of facing one of his brother he face April. April had a smile on her face as she wore some sort of workout clothes on, yellow and grey.

"Hurry up we're waiting for you" April said pouting slightly. Raph leaned on the door frame and let his curious eyes scan the empty living room. Leo sat at the kitchen table with his back to him, a cup sitting on his left side and an empty plate on his other side. Raph rolled his eyes as his eyes went back to April, who had a mischief glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever i'll be out in a second" Raph grunted and walked back in his room slammin his door in April's face. April smiled triumphantly and nodded to herself, turning around she smiled to Leo who turned around with a spoon in his mouth.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the roa-"

"You know he's gonna go back to sleep right?" April smiled disappeared as she face palmed why didn't she think of that! this was Raph she was talking about!

"But he- I- his words were" Leo scoffed and turned around back in his chair.

"You shouldve already realized that what he does" Leo's eyes dropped as he curled into himself. "And what he does will always be different" April signed. This thing is killing him more than anyone will ever know, he just looked so tired…

"I'm going in and dragging him out" April said a smile graced her lips Leo turned his head to her. His eyes glossed over a sad but thankful look.

"What are you trying to do?" Leo asked softly April dropped her head and bit into her lip, What was she trying to do? step into something that didn't involve her! what if she made it worse? what if she could be the main reason they break up even more? April picked her head up and turn to Leo, smiling.

"To make my friends smile again" With that she open Raph's room door and walked in. Leo turned back and let his eyes downcast, his throat felt dry and clammy his shoulders were shaking and he found it hard to breathe. Man, he hated crying

"Raph! Raph! get up now" April said as she walked straight into Raph room and to the edge of the bed. Raph grunted and moved within the bed but otherwise didn't get. April smiled and reached for her necklace, and grabbed the whistle. She took a huge breath and blew it, Raph jumped outta bed and landed on the floor, hard.

"Good your up! come to the kitchen table" April commanded with no room for arguing. Raph groaned and rubbed his head before standing up and walking out of his room. April was already at the table with Leo who had his head downcasted. Raph made his way to table and sat down with a loud clatter, looking around he noticed two missing younger brothers.

"Where are Mikey and Don?" Raph asked his voice hard and sharp. Leo outwardly flinched and curled into himself more

"Bahamas" April answered looking up from the board like Raph's snarl was nothing to her and answer unfazed.

"What the FUCK!? are they doing in the Bahamas?" Raph shouted his head suddenly turning to Leo. April cut in again

"I sent them there" April informed him and she began to write on the clipboard with a paper on it.

"Yeah, well I WASN'T FUCKING TALKING to YOU, redhead" April rolled her eyes, if she didn't get them back together soon then she would kill Raph. Setting down her board and pen she stared at him dead in his eyes.

"But I was talking to you" April said smirking when Raph pulled back some and rolled his eyes. April took a breathe, this was gonna be hard but she was willing to go through this for family.

"What do you want?" Raph sneered out his eyes narrowing. April smiled and set her board down.

"I'm here to help you guys out, there seems to be something going on and I'm here to help" April informed them seeing how Leo immediately tensed and Raph face dropped down to an even more frown.

"AND WHO THE FUCKING HELL SAID WE NEEDED HELP, APRIL?!" Raph exploded as Leo shrunk in his chair.

"Mikey, Don, Me, Casey, Everyone" April listed them off one by one on her fingers and shrugged when she got to 'everyone'.

"WELL, THEN TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Raph slammed his hand down hard on the table.

"Well, it's hard too, when you two practical do everything in yall power to avoid each other" April narrowed her eyes at Raph then to Leo.

"WHAT THE FUCK APRIL, LEO! SAY FUCKING SOMETHING!" Raph turned a heated glare to Leo who went wide eyed and shook his head. Raph growled and stood up and made his way to his room, slamming it shut. April sighed and rubbed her forehead, this was gonna harder tha she thought. The both of them sat in silence before he heard a dry painful laugh from Leo.

"You made it worse" April lifted her head to look at Leo who was teary eyed. "I didn't think it was possible but you've made it worse" Leo stood silently and made his way to his room and shut the door very softly. April signed and dropped her head on the table. _Great first day on the job April!_ she high fived herself in her head.

"Alright guys" April whispered to the empty table. She stood and walked away from the table with the board in her hands. "We'll continue this tomorrow" April left the home that was once happy and full of love now held sadness and pain. What was she gonna do?

 **...**

"And I'm telling you Casey! they need our help!" Casey shook his head and waved his arms in front of him not wanting to hear no more.

"No, no, what they do is none of our business" Casey argued back. April threw her hand in the air, and gave a high exaggerated sign.

"Casey if we don't help then they will break up and it will be the worst mistake they've ever made!" April said as all the breath left her chest. She wanted to help, _oh god_ she wanted to help them so bad, but she was gonna need everyone's help, and she couldn't do this alone as much as she wanted to. Casey frowned, he never liked the look of sadness on April's face, walking to her and pulling her close he rubbed her back slowly and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'll stick with ya so you don't have to do this alone, ok babe?" April smiled and sighed contently in Casey's chest.

"Thanks Casey"

"You're welcome"

 **...**

Raph paced angrily in his room, he's never felt so open and hurt before. Had they made a big deal outta this? he even thought he and Leo would be talking again last week, but it seems Leo has something else in mind. Raph threw his body on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he never paid attention to it, he been caught up with his overwhelmed mind that he never noticed. He was never used to his room, he was always sleeping in Leo's room; he never noticed that large crack in the ceiling. Leo's room ceiling never had any cracks it was smooth, soft, and perfect just like him, and here he was cracks, roughness, and holes all over his. Rubbing his face he suddenly felt tired as if sleeping through the day wasn't enough he rolled over and went back to sleep. Dreaming of how him and Leo used to be, before the accident happened. Not knowing how Leo wasn't in his bed but over the toilet forcing himself to throw up. thinking that he wasn't worth no one's time, and wishing the pain would go away.


End file.
